


第二次-40

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [40]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-40

宴會在古典音樂中正式開始，免不了各式各樣的致詞，心路歷程、跌宕起伏、感謝勉勵千篇一律的演講公式，一個接著一個輪流上場，卻是無可避免，因為只要一個人標新立異，就會引來全場的側目

好比知勳只是上台說了幾句

「感謝金氏的合作，感謝員工的努力，多謝各位今日的蒞臨」

就下台了，馬上聽見幾位長者竊竊私語的說著

“怎麼能這樣”  
“是把宴會當兒戲了”  
“不成體統”

和他們成為對比的是凈漢和順榮以及坐在台下等著領獎的大學生們，他們早就聽的耳朵痛，眼見知勳這麼快就說完，都暗自鼓動起來，順榮跟凈漢更是一人給予一個high five 

輪到順榮更不用說了，也是三兩句就解決

「我想前些日子的過程大家都聽到幾位前輩的闡述了，我就不再多說，同樣感謝所有人的辛勞」

直接讓宴會進行到下個步驟，司儀唱著名讓得到集團獎學金的大學生，一個接著一個上台，知勳把頒獎的工作從爺爺手中接過在讓給二伯父，手拿著酒杯，一手插著口袋安靜的看著台上的孩子們，同時也看著順榮跟其他年輕企業家的攀談，心裡想著

“我們家倉鼠真帥！”

突然聽到一個熟悉的名字

“李燦”

認真的掃描一遍果然是他認識的那一個，雖然穿著西裝打著領帶，頭髮梳理過，仍是看的出來是他那個疼愛的弟弟

燦一下台兩個人一見如故，就來了個大擁抱，惹來順榮的關注

「哥，好久不見，我靠我自己來找你了！」

知勳用力的揉燦的頭髮

「果然是我們燦，長高了啊，都比哥還高了」

「那當然，我本來就比哥高，不比哥高我該擔心了」

「呀！」

「嘿嘿開玩笑」燦抱著知勳手臂撒嬌「我真的超級想念哥的」

順榮走過來看這他們親暱的樣子，心裡有些不是滋味，燦放開知勳後，順榮不著痕跡的摟過知勳的腰

「知勳這是？」

「啊，介紹一下，這是李燦，我在鄉下認識一個的弟弟」

順榮客套的伸出手，和燦相握

「你好，我是權順榮」

兩個人之間有著一股不可解釋的氣氛，似乎在較勁著什麼

「您好，我知道您，常常在商業週刊上看到權順榮先生」

順榮自然的鬆手，另一隻手還是死死的扒在知勳的腰上

「在八卦週刊上也常看到吧哈哈，跟叫知勳一樣叫我哥就好」

「好的順榮哥」

不得不說燦是機靈的，知道眼前這個男人不太好惹，還是先給他點糖之後在想對策

知勳才旁邊看著兩個人的交鋒，心裡暗笑著順榮幼稚，也知道他在宣誓主權，帶著笑把腰上的手拉下來，偷偷的捏了一下再牽住，摸摸指頭上的尾戒

順榮感覺著知勳的動作，心裡開心的放了場煙火秀，知勳知道他在宣誓主權也沒有阻止，達到自己的目的就可以離開了，不要打擾他們敘舊

「我過去跟人聊聊，先走了」

「去吧」

順榮離開後知勳又和燦閒話家常，從燦口中得知鄉下的人們都過得很好，每個人都很想念woozi 哥

另一邊知恩和一些女賓客聊著天和碩珉也和一些前輩們攀談，女賓客們聊的不外乎是珠寶名牌和各地美食，雖然知恩的碩士學的是服飾設計的專業，但她比起珠寶更喜歡小巧的銀飾，聊了一回就覺得無聊，反倒是碩珉出乎知恩意料他對這商業方面可說是瞭如指掌，和前輩聊的特別起勁

和女賓客做了個結尾，到碩珉身邊耳語

「我去外面呼吸一下新鮮空氣」

碩珉一聽到馬上就想跟眼前的前輩們結束談話，卻被知恩阻止

「我在附近而已，不用陪我，你趁機會多認識點人」

雖然知恩這樣說但她心裡卻沒有一點懷疑為何一個司機可以在這場宴會上如魚得水，一個人就這樣默默離開這個令她窒息的會場

「請所有受獎者至台前與董事長合影」

此時司儀集合所有受獎的學生，燦和知勳的閒話家常才告一段落

知勳環視會場想尋找順榮的身影，眼神卻在會場門口停下，太看見一個穿著長禮服的女子走出門口，一個身著全黑的男人鬼祟的跟在女子身後

當下沒有想多少，只覺得必須阻止即將發生的犯罪現場，放輕腳步也跟了上去

沒想到因為離了一段距離，一個轉角就沒看見可疑人士的身影，廊道上一間間vip包廂，還有一些儲藏室，根本不知道到底去哪裡了，知勳著急的拿起手機

「碩珉？我看到可疑的人，尾隨一個女生，你帶一些人過來……」

碩珉一聽心裡一緊想到知恩才剛跟自己說要出去逛逛的

「哥，知恩剛剛跟我說要出去，會不會……」

「什麼？」

知勳這才回想起來女子的那身長禮服，就跟知恩穿的一樣，這下更著急了

「碩珉，我在通往戶外陽台的廊道上，可是在岔路上跟丟了，你趕緊帶人過來，我估計應該是在那間房間裡……我這就開始找，你讓凈漢哥和順榮不動聲色警戒會場內，你快過來！」

（…………分隔線…………）

知恩剛走出會場不久就一直覺得有人跟著自己，但是她不敢發出聲音，想著要借著廊道為了讓每間VIP包廂的大小內部佈置都不同所以設計有些高低落差躲過尾隨者

她走著走著，有手機的自拍鏡頭確認那人跟自己差了一個轉角，躲進一個小空間，正當知恩以為他沒發現自己

「呼……太好了…他沒看到……」

暗自喘了口氣，不想一個黑影罩住了自己

「嘿！」

「啊……唔…」

知恩還沒叫出聲就被那個人摀住嘴巴，被連拖帶拉的拉進一間黑暗的儲藏室，一直往深處走去

知恩還沒適應黑暗的空間，只知道自己被不斷的往後拖，從小就生活在大集團下，每個孩子都受過訓練，以防被綁架，現在知恩能做的事就是冷靜，不要一味的掙扎，命比什麼都重要

終於停下來了，知恩被狠狠的摔到牆角落上，瞳孔逐漸適應環境，他終於看清楚那人是誰了

「紀侒樺，是你？」

「 surprise ！喜不喜歡我特別為你準備的驚喜」

「事到如今你到底要做什麼？」

知恩不自覺的後退，試圖用手機想撥打電話，卻被紀侒樺發現，一把搶過來，丟出去

「我為你做了那麼多事，你卻把我當成空氣，讓我落得這個下場，你和那些人卻毫髮無傷」紀侒樺粗魯的拉起知恩的手「你說我想做什麼？」

………………………………

紀侒樺回想起，事情剛爆出時，他求父親幫他

「爸，你之前不是幫我蓋掉了，這次你也可以的」

沒想到父親賞他的是一個巴掌

「你這個不孝子！當初我是花多大的力氣才壓下來的，我有沒有說過要安分點，不要再去招惹是非，這次你竟然還惹到尹氏和金氏，兩個最不該惹的人」

紀侒樺這才意識到危機

「爸，求你了，幫幫我」

「我怎麼幫？先別說這件事大眾都知道，我們紀家被尹氏跟金氏壓制都自身難保了，能不能活下去都不知道，你要我怎麼幫？你自己好自為之吧」

………………………………

知恩甩開紀侒樺，不甘示弱的回應

「我從來就沒有要你做任何事，是你自己自作主張，我說過不要動權順榮，是你自己要動，你以為以你的能力你惹得起權順榮跟李知勳嗎？」

紀侒樺被知恩的話語激怒，暴怒的把她壓在牆上，掐住她的脖子

「咳……咳…放開……我」

「你真可笑，你當初根本不是為了我才不讓動權順榮的，你是喜歡他」

「你…放…開」

「怎麼？痛苦嗎？我就是這樣，不甘心的快喘不過氣了」

知恩用力的拍打掐著自己的手

「我今天一定要得到你，既然我鬥不過他們，那讓他們失去一個寶貴的千金，我可能可以稍微甘心一點」

“不要！拜託來個人救救我！”

紀侒樺發了瘋似的想要奪取知恩，知恩也不顧不上小時候學得什麼不要掙扎，一陣拳打腳踢讓紀侒樺無法輕易碰觸自己，緊掐的脖子也終於被鬆開

「這裡有人！救我！唔…」

紀侒樺再次壓制住知恩，不屑嗤笑

「不會有人的，他們都在開心的辦party呢」

正當紀侒樺要繼續他的動作時突然被揍了一拳，一個重心不穩跌坐在地

（…………分隔線…………）

知勳焦急的一間一間房間的聽聲音轉門把，但每一間都是鎖著的，他又想到俊輝說過VIP房間如果在沒有允許就算用鑰匙打開還是會牽動警報的，然而今天是沒有開放任何一件VIP房的沒有警報代表沒有人進入

正當知勳要離開時，忽然想到但是儲藏室就另當別論了，剛靠近一間儲藏室就聽到知恩的呼救聲

轉了門把竟然沒鎖，直接衝入就看見紀侒樺想要非禮知恩，一拳正中他的臉讓他到底

脫下自己的西裝外套，給知恩罩上

「沒事了，沒事了」

知恩看到知勳心裡只有鬆下一口氣的感覺，什麼恩怨她一時都拋向腦後了，緊抓著知勳的外套突然她瞪大眼睛

「小心！」

紀侒樺不知從拿來的木棍，就往背對他的知勳打，還好有知恩的提醒知勳即使用手擋住了攻擊

但是處於弱勢的他們根本沒有回擊之力，知勳只能護住知恩，替他當下快要來的攻擊

現在知勳真後悔

“早知道就跟順榮學幾招跆拳道了”

在紀侒樺的木棍將要再次揮下時，儲藏室的燈亮了

碩珉也找到了，帶著一群體格壯碩的保鏢，將紀侒樺的木棍奪走，直接制服了他

「我不甘心！都是你們害的！都是你們！」

「哥，你跟小姐都沒事吧」

「沒事，報警，就說抓到他在會場外鬼鬼祟祟的」

兩人都了然如果這件事情傳出去，被有心人士渲染就會把沒有發生的事說成是有倒不如別讓別人知道

碩珉帶著人紀侒樺壓出酒店，警方也迅速趕到將他押送回去，他仍不斷掙扎，對著碩珉說

「你以為你你就能得到她嗎，做夢吧你不過是個司機」

「你先顧好你自己吧」

一台車停在門口，車上的人走了下來走向碩珉並點頭行禮

「總經理說了，能告什麼就告，別讓他輕易逃過」

「是」

碩珉握緊拳頭狠狠的瞪向紀侒樺，隨即轉身離去，只留下紀侒樺呆愣的被警察壓入車內

（…………分隔線…………）

碩珉把紀侒樺帶走後，留下知勳和知恩尷尬的兩人，知恩從驚慌回過神後才發現就自己的是自己最討厭的李知勳

知勳突然轉過身蹲在他面前

「我背你吧」

「蛤？」

「難道你走的動？我是很矮但是還背的動你」

剛剛一陣又摔又撞又踢的知恩的腳傷一定復發了，隱隱作痛之下讓知恩不自覺的握住腳踝，的確她是走不動了，彆扭的讓知勳背起

一路上一句話都沒說，尷尬二字恰恰能形容他們的狀態，回到會場的休息室，知勳把知恩放下來

「謝…謝……」

「恩……我會讓人拿冰敷袋過來，等碩珉回來，你們就先回去休息吧……我先回會場了，別擔心有人在外面守著…………二伯應該等等就過來了」知勳不知道還能說些什麼「………我…我先走了」

「等等……」

知勳停住了腳步

「怎麼了嗎？有什麼需要的……」

「為什麼……」

「嗯？」

「你不是要奉還我們帶給你的痛苦嗎？為什麼，最後又放過我們，你明明有那麼有利的證據，為什麼要放過我？」

知勳沒有回頭只是緩緩的出聲

「因為你們是我本來沒有的家人……」

因為你始終是我的妹妹……」

沒有再多說什麼他打開門再次走向熱鬧的會場，知恩再也忍不住情緒眼淚奪眶而出


End file.
